At present, in some turbine engines, the turbine vanes for the first turbine stage are paired to provide a lighter structure. However, when the pair of vanes are cast as a unit, a casting defect in one of the airfoils requires the scrapping of the whole pair. Also, in these paired vane sections, parts of the airfoils are not accessible for line of sight erosion coating. There is also greater difficulty when using the paired vane sections in the drilling of cooling holes.